The present disclosure relates to a power consumption management device, a power consumption management system, a power consumption management method, and a power consumption management program.
It is very important for a user of an electrical device or the like to recognize how much the electrical device actually consumes power in order to take energy-saving measures. In addition, power consumption is increased due to the occurrence of aging degradation or a failure or the addition of an excessive load according to an electrical device. A power consumption monitoring system for monitoring the above-described increase in the power consumption, for example, is well known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-282161. The power consumption monitoring system includes one or more electrical devices, one or more monitoring units configured to measure and monitor power consumption of the electrical devices, and a reporting unit configured to receive and report a report signal from the monitoring unit, wherein the monitoring unit transmits the report signal to the reporting unit when individual power consumption or a total amount exceeds a predetermined value.